A Worst Case Scenario
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Finn is the new co-director and Kurt calls up to check out! The stepbrothers talk about a worst case scenario that may happen in the future! (set after S04Ep05)


***A Worst Case Scenario***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"I'm hopelessly devoted to you!_**

* * *

Finn was busily fixing the tires of his car inside the garage that Sunday. He was indeed busy with Glee club activities, but it doesn't mean he should neglect his own responsibilities, and when he says that he means fixing his own car. Well—not really his car, but a car so willingly put together by his stepfather, Burt—but wait, that would make it his car, right?

Anyway, with greasy hands, Finn corked the last screw on the tire and then dusted his hands together. That was when his phone rang. Picking it up unconsciously, with his eyes still on the tire, he talked on the phone.

"Yup, Finn here,"

"Hey,"

Finn's eyes rounded as he recognized the voice.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed as he smiled on the other side of the phone, "…yeah, it's me."

"Hey, how are you man?" Finn felt really nostalgic as he heard Kurt's voice. It's like getting back everything he lost not some weeks ago. But he didn't really lose Kurt. He lost Rachel. "Why did you call? D-did something happen over there?"

"Oh, not much really, I mean—everything's great here and all but everything's too busy and Rachel's—"

There was a slight awkward pause.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Kurt whispered suddenly, "I promised myself I won't mention Rachel _even though she's living with me _when I decided to call you—"

"No, no it's okay," Finn shrugged his shoulders feeling suddenly light, "I mean—we kinda have to go on after all…"

Finn could hear Kurt's breathing on the other side. He wondered then if Kurt has also been able to _go on_ as he said so himself… not that he was actually walking the walk either.

"Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah… I called because I missed you guys… I just wanted to check on everything there… you know, how's _everybody?_"

"Everything's alright here. Mom and dad are working out fine—you don't need to worry—

Kurt chuckled on the phone.

"I know, I kinda get to talk to dad almost every night so I don't miss out anything about his life. It's hard living away from him, you know…"

It was Finn's turn to laugh out loud.

"That's great, I mean—no wonder Burt is okay with everything. But if you get to talk to him then why are you asking about how's everybody…?"

Kurt did not answer.

And then it hit Finn. How stupid can he get? Kurt wasn't asking about _everybody_ after all. He could just hear Kurt's voice telling him how slow he was.

"How's Blaine?" Kurt sighed in exasperation and Finn imagined him to be rolling his eyes. No matter, Finn decided to tell his step brother the absolute truth.

"I haven't seen Blaine in awhile after he refused the main role on _Grease_ last week."

"He what?" Kurt's voice suddenly got its power as he exclaimed this, making Finn slightly push his phone away from his ear. "I'm sorry—I know you guys are all busy about Grease production and I'm also excited to see it… I knew Blaine didn't get the part—Mercedes told me… but I didn't hear about the part where he actually refused the part…"

"Yeah, you should have seen him, he was great…"

"I know." Kurt said truthfully that made Finn thoughtful.

"You still care about him, don't you?"

There was another pause on Kurt's side, but his response was cut off by Finn himself.

"I'm sorry— of course you are. You wouldn't be calling me about him if you don't."

Kurt breathed on the receiver as he answered, "Yeah… but Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm already seeing someone."

Finn's eyes rounded as he heard this.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…"

Finn could not hide his shock as his left hand automatically went up on his hair as it usually does whenever he feels baffled. He couldn't believe—no- he really didn't see the possibility of Kurt moving forward without Blaine on his life! They were the best gay couple! And what more, he liked seeing them together… but then, that was what he felt about Rachel… so he guessed everything really changes.

But Kurt seeing another person? What will happen to Blaine now?

"Oh, if that break up broke him, this one's gotta shatter…" he muttered to himself, forgetting for a second that Kurt was still on the other side.

"What did you say?"

"Oh," Finn hesitated, his hand still on his hair, "nothing…"

"Is Blaine okay?"

"Frankly, I don't think so. It's just that there's been a lot of emotion coming out from Blaine lately and I really think it's gotten the best of him... well, with what happened between the two of you…and Artie said so… We've never seen Blaine so— so out of himself. But I gotta say—even with all the drama, he can still show _that freaking talent_…"

Kurt chuckled softly.

"He's Blaine… but I gotta say he's kind of an idiot to let that part go."

"I think he doesn't care anymore… I mean—he doesn't care about anything pretty much lately… he skips Glee practices, he practically ignores his president duties… it's like he doesn't exist in McKinley anymore, Kurt, and I think it will be about time for him to be called in the principal's office."

"Oh, god…"

"I'm not holding you responsible, you know that… but broken guys like that tend to really not care in the world… I don't know if he's strong enough to get through that. I mean—you are much better since you're already meeting someone—I just don't know if he has the will to—"

"I'm barely hanging by a thread…"

"and so is Blaine," Finn responded, "And so are me and Rachel…"

Finn pressed his lips closed upon saying this. So he could talk about Rachel after all… should he ask Kurt about Rachel now? Kurt did not say anything as Finn pondered on his own questions. He opened his mouth to ask, but he found himself asking an entirely different question.

"Are you going to come here and support us with Grease?"

"Yeah, both of us here."

Finn decided to ignore it after a long pause.

"Are you going to tell Blaine about it?"

He could hear Kurt heaving a heavy sigh from that long distance call, before he got his heavy answer.

"Yes… I mean—I gotta tell him we have to move on…"

"So it'll be okay for you if Blaine starts dating another guy?"

Kurt stopped speaking and Finn swore he heard him gave a soft cry on the other side.

"I can't talk about this anymore…" Kurt's small voice said, "I—I'm trying to set things right for me—to cling to another person for support and get my world moving on… but just imagining him with another person hurts…god, I didn't think of that worst case scenario… I thought it was telling him I'm already seeing someone.."

Finn opened his mouth and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Kurt… but you know I want you to be happy—which is pretty much ironic right now! Oh, god what am I blabbing about…"

"It's okay, Finn… I know… thank you…"

And Kurt hung up, leaving Finn staring down on his phone with that blank look on his face and wishing that all the worst cases scenario on his mind wouldn't actually happen. Because the way he sees it, there were only little possibilities and little choices for these people that he truly cares about.

So then, what would be his choice?

No, wait… does he even get one?

And Finn frowned at that.

* * *

**~The End~**

**(Ep.5! Blaine is foreshadowing!)**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
